


Woke up choking on a miracle

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p># 45 - Reuniting after being away for a long time sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke up choking on a miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tillyblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tillyblr).



> As always, the characters in this story do not belong to me, nor is it written for profit.
> 
> The title comes from the song Some Kind of Joke by AWOLNATION

_This story is a continuation of[We’ll Be Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3995644), although it can be read as a stand-alone. Thank you to tillyblr for letting me do this as a continuation and to mizjoely for beta-ing it and keeping me sane while writing it._

\--

After ten years of constant struggle, spending her nights and days by his side or with her eyes pressed against the eyepieces of microscopes, Molly finally opened the cryotube and set up all the medical equipment to monitor his vitals.

And then she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The room had grown dark around her, the glow of the machinery her husband was connected to the only source of light. Darkness had become her friend, a blanket she wrapped around herself comfortingly. He had brought her into darkness and darkness was where she stayed and thrived. It was in the darkness she gave birth to Soren and where she performed her work. Darkness didn’t pass judgment upon her for giving her all into curing her husband. He was their rightful king, regardless of how Joachim acted like he was. Khan would see to that when he was awake and able.

She tucked her hand among his, the coolness of his skin a balm, before laying her head on her arm. A little sleep wouldn’t hurt.

\--

It started with a twitch of his fingertip, not overly noticeable and something that could easily be passed off as something seen out of the corner of the eye. Slowly, each finger and toe wiggled as he struggled to open his eyes. He stilled for a moment, allowing his other senses to regain full strength. There was a steady beeping from near his head and as he breathed, he timed them, each one lining up perfectly with the beats of his heart, _heart monitor then_. There was a light brush of air on his hand, the soft snores of someone.

His eyes slowly opened; the room he was in was dark. He looked around him without moving his head. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was: the colony he had worked hard to establish, the medical bay set up for his wife to work in. Slowly he rolled his head to the side he felt the breeze coming from. His heart pounded in his chest as he recognized her features. The small, upturned nose, the long hair, much longer now than it was when he last laid eyes on her. There were more lines on her face, despite its slightly relaxed nature in her sleep. He swallowed hard, staring at his hand as he slowly willed it to close around hers.

She started at the pressure, sitting up straight, her eyes wild as they looked in every corner of the room before she looked down at the bed and drew her hand back with a gasp. “Khan?” she murmured, unbelieving at what she was seeing. She pushed back toward the biobed and reached out toward his face. “Can you speak?”

Khan opened his mouth, feeling that irritating cotton like taste on his tongue. “Mol-” he croaked. A smile fell on Molly’s face, her shoulders sagging as if a huge weight had been lifted off them.

“Don’t move, I need to perform some checks on you,” she replied, quickly brushing tears from her eyes. She quickly stood up and turned toward the table behind her and grabbed a little penlight and a cup of water. As she turned back around she smiled a little to herself as she watched Khan pushing himself into a sitting position. “Here, drink this,” she said quietly, handing him the cup. She watched as his gorgeous lips curved around the edges of the cup. It was hard to believe this was even happening, all those years and failed experiments, the countless nights she wanted to do nothing but give up and allow Joachim to toss her off the colony, everything came to this moment.

“Molly,” came his husky voice from beside her. She jumped slightly and faced him. Smiling, she stopped fiddling with the light in her hand before shining it into his eyes. “Your-your pupillary reaction appears normal,” she stammered setting it down and taking his wrist, her fingers tracing along his prominent veins before curling around to feel for his pulse. It was something she remembered him doing frequently when he first took her from the _Enterprise_ all those years ago.

He remained still, staring into her face as he re-memorized her. He could feel his strength returning with each passing moment, the chill from the cryogenic state he’d been in faded within moments of waking. He knew he was okay, could feel it deep down, but his little wife of course would insist on checking him out, and who was he to deny her the joy of making sure everything on him was working properly.

She released his wrist, her hand slowly returning to her side. “You are doing very well, all things considered,” she said quietly, turning away to wash her hands at the sink across the bay. “What is the last thing you remember?” she asked over the sound of the running water. 

Molly stiffened slightly as she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist, the feeling foreign but good. She heard his long intake of breath as he trailed his nose up the column of her neck to the shell of her ear. “You. Always you telling me you’ll find a cure. And you did,” he crooned into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. His hands smoothed across her stomach and settled on her hips, pulling her back from the counter a bit and into the cradle of his hips.

“It was hard to find a cure. Many samples of your blood, many hours staring into that microsc--” she began to explain, trailing off as she became distracted by the gentle nip of his teeth on her ear and the evidence of his arousal pressing and grinding against her rear.

“Mmm, I think another day or two of waiting on how you found a cure can wait, don’t you?” he growled in her ear. The low vibration against her back caused shivers to slide down her spine.

“I-I suppose so,” she stammered quietly, turning around to face him. Her chest brushed against his. His hands left her hips to frame her face. He moved slowly, her eyes wide and locked on his as he lowered his face toward hers. He paused, his lips brushing against hers, his breath hot on her face. With a gasp, he crashed his lips against hers, swallowing the moan from her throat. Her hands gripped his hair tight, tugging it from its slicked state.

She turned her head to the side, mouth open in a silent moan as he nipped and sucked at the tender flesh of her neck. His hands rucked up the hem of her shirt, smoothing over the gentle curves of her waist and stomach, returning her shape to his memory. She had changed in the ten years they had been apart, but he had the rest of his life to make it up to her. His fingers traced along the band of her bra before shoving under to smooth over her breasts. She released his head to grab her shirt and pull it over her head in one smooth motion.

He pulled her away from the counter slightly, his hands working quickly to push down her trousers before turning her around until she was bent over the countertop. He ran a hand down her spine, smiling as he felt her shiver beneath his touch. His hand was soon replaced by the heat of his mouth as he traced the same places.

She could feel rather than hear the gentle brushing of his hands as he undid his trousers and began to push them down. She tried to turn around, eager to do it for him, to see him, to stroke him, to taste him again, but he pressed hard on her back, forcing her back down against the hard edge of the counter.

He pushed his pants down far enough to free himself, giving his prick a few swift strokes to work into full hardness before pushing her panties aside and parting her. She moaned as she felt that pressure against her wet folds. “Oh, Khan,” she sighed, feeling his thumbs part her, his finger stroking inside her, testing her.

She grabbed the edge of the sink, holding on as he prodded at her cunt with the head of his cock. Slowly, he pushed into her. His hands shook on her hips, oh how he had missed her heat surrounding him. She slumped over the counter, pushing herself back against him. He groaned as she did so, his fingers digging into her skin. He bent over her, pressing his lips against her salty skin between her shoulder blades. Slowly he pulled out until just the head of his prick was inside her before he thrust his hips forward hard.

Molly groaned loudly, her hands tightening on the sink as he continued to pound into her hard. This was the Khan Noonien Singh she remembered and loved, the man who, although he could be gentle, could unleash raw power and strength. He was a passionate man in more ways than one. She rocked back against him, his thighs slapping obscenely against her arse. She could feel the coil tightening and tightening with each thrust. His gasps and grunts were harsh in her ear.

“Come for me, my Molly. Come with me,” he groaned, his hand slipping around her hip to the juncture of her thighs. He found her clitoris and rubbed rapidly. Molly whined as he worked her, her knees growing weak. Two thrusts later, Molly cried out as she spiraled into her release. Khan groaned softly into her neck as he came inside her. He nuzzled the shell of her ear with his nose as he sought to catch his breath. 

Molly swallowed hard and took a deep gasping breath before leaning back against him. She felt him slip out of her, their mingled fluids dribbling down her leg but she couldn’t be bothered to care. She turned around and reached up, pushing his sweat sodden fringe back from his forehead. His hands smoothed down her ribs coming to rest on her stomach, his brow furrowed with deep concentration. “The baby…right before you told me you would find a cure, you told me you were pregnant. The baby…” he said slowly, trailing off, fearing the worst.

“It’s a boy. He’s ten now, smart as a whip, just like his father. He looks like you too. His name is Soren. He’s likely asleep now though. P-perhaps tomorrow…” she trailed off, her hand running from his cheek to his chest.

“Yes, tomorrow. But now, now would be a good time for you to show me to our quarters,” he murmured, his hand rising from her stomach to drag his thumb over her nipple, his eyes staring hard into hers.


End file.
